


Coming Out Spidey-style

by git



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/git/pseuds/git
Summary: Peter is stupid and is forced to come out after training in a binder.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Coming Out Spidey-style

**Author's Note:**

> (written/set just after homecoming)
> 
> PLS DON'T UNSAFELY WEAR BINDERS. INCREDIBLY BAD PLAN.

“Oi Falcon, behind you!” Peter yells as he webs 3 oncoming drones. Falcon flips and eyes the two drones right before two arrows send them down with an electrical pulse.

“I so had that,”

“Yeah, because staring at ‘em is really gonna bring down some alien robots.” Hawkeye shot back from his perch upon one of the giant pillars.

Peter continued swinging through the rubble, webbing drones, defending and being defended by teammates. It was going great, he was training with The Avengers, like, for real. The actual fucking avengers. There goes Black Widow, tazing some robots, hair perfect as ever. And over there’s Wanda and vision doing some strange science magic, cool cool. And there’s Cap and Bucky, the dream team and Iron man above them blasting the shit out of his own creations. And they were treating him like an equal, despite their taunts about his age and he. Was. Passing. As a male. To the avengers. This was, factually, the greatest day of his life.

He just had to jinx it, just as that thought flitted through his head, he felt a twinge of pain in his ribcage. Peter brushed it off, it was nothing. He swung and webbed a drone going for Natasha. 

“Thanks kiddo,”

Another twinge, worse this time.

“I am detecting sign of injury on your third and fourth rib on both sides, discontinuation of physical activity is advised.”

“Thanks, Karen,” He kept going, he didn’t want to look weak in front of the team for nothing. He swung for the next pillar, webbing some particularly nasty looking drones on his right. By now his ribcage was starting to really hurt, he couldn’t breathe properly and his eyes were going out of focus.

“Spider-kid, on your left!” He turned but it was too late, the thing rammed straight into his chest and he fell, he tried in vain to catch a pillar but the web missed. He went down hard.

Peter could vaguely hear shouts of his name and a distant “End training sequence!” through his suit but he couldn’t breathe, and his chest hurt so bad. His mask was ripped off to reveal his face screwed up in pain and raspy breaths coming from his mouth. 

“There’s something wrong with his chest. Get the suit off.” Stark ordered the others.

Peter felt hands grab at him and, despite his state, managed to rip himself from their grasp and stumble backwards. “No, don’t.” He somehow managed to get out, though almost inaudible.

“We need to check this out Peter, it could be serious.” Peter knew this but he couldn’t, he couldn’t have this perfect world shattered by a couple of sore ribs. But he couldn’t get enough air, and his chest really hurt and they weren’t going to leave him alone so he could tend to himself. Tears began to fall. Cap and Natasha were coming closer now, slowly, as though he was an injured wild animal. Trying not to scare him off. Peter closed his eyes, they’d find out, he couldn’t breathe, they’d find out, they’d find out. He was subconsciously stepping backwards, trying to stay out of reach, he just couldn’t let them touch him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, not just because of the lack of oxygen now. His head was pounding, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears and more tears leaked out of shut eyes. He kept going backwards needing to be somewhere else.

“Peter, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you, let us help.” Said Natasha softly but with a commanding tone. He couldn’t believe her, but he had to. He just needed to get this bloody binder off or he was going to die.

“Let’s cut the crap, grab him, he’s not gonna come willingly.” Tony decided. Peter stumbled backwards and tripped over a loose pile of rubble. Cap picked him up and cradled Peter in his arms who instantly recoiled from the touch. He couldn’t fight anymore so he lay there helpless with his eyes shut tight, arms around his agonizing chest.  
“Get him inside quick, he’s suffocating.” From there, Cap began to run and Peter blacked out completely.

~~~

Peter woke and immediately felt the flaming area that was his chest. He groaned and shuffled a bit but that just made it so much worse.

“Hey Peter, welcome back.” He looked to the side, it was Tony Stark? Suddenly the events of yesterday came rushing back, holy fuck they knew. He jumped across the room to land on the wall, his ribs screamed in pain and he let out a loud yelp before falling to the floor, breathing heavily and cradling his chest in foetal position. Holy fuck they knew, they couldn’t know, it would ruin everything, it has ruined everything. His breathing turned harsh, he couldn’t get enough air for the second time in two days. Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Peter recoiled as though Tony’s touch was fire.

“Peter, Peter it’s okay, everything’s fine. Let me help you back across the room, it’ll hurt, but to be fair, that’s your fault.” Tony said and Peter felt confused but hopeful as he slowly got off the floor, heavily aided by Tony. 

Once he was back on his bed, and Tony back on the chair. Tony started to talk. “You gave us all quite the scare back there. Never do that again.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry Mr Stark. Won’t happen again.” Peter managed to get out.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, and don’t call me Mr Stark.” He said in a seemingly nonchalant voice.

“Sorry, Mr S- Tony.”

“Look kid-“ He started. Here it comes, rejection, he can feel it already. “Okay stop looking like such a kicked puppy, you’re not being kicked out, that’s ridiculous,” Peter was confused. “Back to the point, never put yourself in danger like that again, okay. We can’t have you suffocating on us in the heat of another battle. No more binders.”

Bile rose up in Peter's throat, “Mr Stark? I can’t do that, I’m sorry, I just can’t. This was a one off time, it’s never happened before. It’s fin-”

“Are you telling me that you wear that thing every time you go out as spiderman?”

“Um yes, Sir?” Peter said, uncertain.

“Okay Peter Parker, I’ve been doing my research. You are never, ever supposed to wear a binder while doing exercise. Yet here you are, fighting crime and going into FUCKING battles whilst wearing this thing that will permanently harm your body. Now I know for a fact that you know this, I also know that you’re a smart kid, so there must be reasons as to why self-mutilation is worth it. Spill.”

“I just, spider-man, I can, and media, and then the school, Flash is a dick, and then you guys came and I couldn’t y’now, not, and reality hits and this happened and-“  
“Okay that’s not English, try again,”

Peter sighed. “When I’m spiderman, no one questions me, I’m a male, everyone knows that. I can just be a male, and help out and it’s good you know? At school, everyone knows that I’m, uh, that I’m transgender and I’m surrounded by people who doubt if I’m a real guy. I have good friends but I kinda, get bullied a lot and I feel like I have to prove that I’m a guy somehow but they’ll never believe me because I’m, biologically female and I have parts that I shouldn’t and it makes me feel like shit all the time but then when I’m spiderman its all okay because I’m helping people and they call me spider-MAN and without my binder they wouldn’t and sometimes I can’t breathe but it’s okay because I’m spider-MAN. But then if I stopped wearing it the media would find out and not shut up and they’d call me spider-girl or something and it’d be a big scandal and I can’t deal with that I just can’t I need my binder. Please, you can’t take it, please don’t take it,”

Tony looked slightly taken aback, “We can work through this, text your aunt, you’ll need to stay at least another day.”  
“What do I tell her?”

“I don’t know, you stuffed something up and I need you round an extra day to fix it.”

“Fine,”

“I won’t take your binder away for now so don’t worry about that, but the others saw you doing some weird shit out there and they’re going to want an explanation. They don’t know about your, situation, yet. I figured it would be best for you to tell them.”

Peter’s face paled.

“It won’t change anything kid, everyone here is a misfit of some kind or another. Trust me, you’ve got nothing on more than half of the people out there.” Tony got up to leave.

“Tony,” Peter called as he was almost at the door. “Thanks,”

“You’re welcome kiddo,” He walked through and almost closed the door before sticking his head back through last minute, “I’m afraid there’s no stopping the rest of them, I’ll fend them off for a while but the most I can get you is probably five minutes, good to get it over and done with anyway, like ripping off a bandaid.” With that, he left.  
Peter groaned and looked down at himself.


End file.
